<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue by Dynogadget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251528">Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynogadget/pseuds/Dynogadget'>Dynogadget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BATIM Charlotte's au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlotte's au, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynogadget/pseuds/Dynogadget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is technically my first fan fic I publicly posted so judge it how you will. But in short this is the prologue to a series I am almost done writing that I like to call Charlotte's au. The series is basically the same story as the game but I changed Henry from male to female and named her Charlotte or just Charlie. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BATIM Charlotte's au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BATIM</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 7:30 in the evening when Charlie was startled by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She was in the middle of sketching a flower vase that was sitting in front of her on the coffee table when the doorbell rang and the sudden surprise of the sound made her ruin the whole sketch. This sort-of frustrated Charlie as she had the feeling that this was the mailman delivering the daily mail late, again. Normally this wouldn't be a problem as he frequently delivered it late, but her mailman had the tendency to always ring the doorbell when delivering mail, and today he just had to do so while she was in the middle of her favorite pass-time, drawing. Charlie was an artist and made a career out of that previously being an animator for a children's show called Bendy the dancing demon and more recently working for a big movie studio creating movie posters and sometimes working on small animated shorts. But at that moment she was relaxing at home trying to improve a bit on some of her still life art skills which was going well until the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting down her pencil and sketchbook on the coffee table Charlie got up from her seat on the couch and made her way over to the door. There was a small pile of mail lying in front of the door which Charlie promptly gathered and picked up as she walked over to the dining room table, grabbing a seat, and started to leaf through the letters. Nothing stood out to her as there was only junk and bills, but when she was almost near the end of the small stack of letters in her hands she noticed something. It was a postcard with no apparent picture on it like you see on those postcards that are from out of town but it had the addresses on its face and on the back a message. She put the rest of her mail down on the table as she turned over the card to read the message on the back. It was from Joey Drew telling her there was something he wanted to show her back at the old studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie was surprised because she had not heard from her old friend Joey in a long time. Which should have originally concerned her as they were really good friends before she quit working at Joey Drew Studios and started working for a big movie studio. Heck Charlie and Joey were co-owners of that studio even though it was named after Joey, but Joey seemed to fall off the face of the Earth not long after she left. And now that she thought about it, so did the company and all the Bendy cartoons she used to love to make. She wondered why had the company faded from existence not that long after she left, and why was Joey trying to contact her now after all these years?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from the fact that Charlie wasn’t even in the same city as the studio anymore, she still wanted to go and visit Joey for old times sake. So she decided that in the morning she would go and take a little road trip to go and visit her old friend Joey. And she was so excited at the prospect of seeing her old friend again that even the thought was the only thing taking up her mind at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day she had gotten out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Though Charlie was a little impatient as she was getting herself a little too excited over what might happen when she sees Joey again. She drove her car up to the old studio excited to see what might have happened since she left, but when she saw the studio the smile that was on her face before had vanished. Parking the car in front of the building she stepped out only to look in horror at what the studio had become. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years, everything looked the same but it was all withering away with age and decay. And the first thing that came into Charlie’s mind was what happened here to cause all of this? There was only one way to find out and that was by going inside, finding Joey, and asking him that same question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked up to the front door she put her hand on the door knob and paused for a moment. She suddenly felt a huge wave of nervousness wash over her as she stared intently on the door. Charlie then began to wonder was finding out the answer to her question worth it and was she ready to face Joey again understanding how the last time she talked to him was when she left the studio. Would he forgive her for storming out of his office and not trying to reach out to him after all this time. His letter only said that he wanted her to see something and even though that sounded like he might have forgiven her, she still felt unsure. Taking in a deep breath she sighed out releasing all of her tension and turned the knob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled open the door and all at once the smell of dust and ink came rushing out at her causing her to cough a few times. Managing to look up from her little coughing fit, she saw before her the studio almost exactly how she left it but now it was abandoned and ink was dripping from the walls. A small archway at the end of the entry hall had a sign nailed to it and it read “welcome”, though why they had that there when the only people who ever went into this studio were employees was beyond her. But reluctantly Charlie stepped through the doorway and shouted out “Hello … Joey … Is anyone here?” The only answer she got was deafening silence as she slowly crept part way down the hallway. Then the door behind her closed causing her to jump a bit at the sudden noise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>